


Realizations (Part 3)

by aostara



Series: Realizations [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aostara/pseuds/aostara
Summary: A continuation of the conversation from Part 1.  After the end of Season 5A, a quiet evening in the penthouse leads to some realizations. Lucifer POV.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Realizations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984717
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Realizations (Part 3)

Lucifer had realized early on in their partnership that - as he’d told her shortly before she’d kissed him for the first time, then left him standing bemused and befuddled on the sand - the Detective was a genuinely kind person, deeply caring and often far too selfless for her own good. ‘Lovely,’ Dr. Linda had called her, and so she was – both inside and out.

For nearly as long, he’d believed that he, by his very nature, was unworthy of her, that anything she’d thought she felt for him was either due to his Father’s machinations or because she didn’t know who and what he was. But now she’d seen it all, seen him at his very worst, and had chosen to stay. When he’d flaunted his decadent relationship with Eve in her face, Chloe had befriended her, then proceeded to once again risk her own life to protect him. When he’d hated himself so intensely that his devil form had taken over, she’d stayed by his side, pleading with him to forgive himself, reminding him that he was a punisher of evil, not its cause. When he’d lost his ability to mojo suspects, she’d bent over backward to affirm the other assets he brought to their partnership. When he’d dropped his guard, let her put a dent in the thick walls that had protected him for eons, she hadn’t tried to hurt him, to use his mojo or his vulnerability against him; she’d simply loved him even more. For the first time since his Mother had lured him to a seedy bar to confront him with a photograph of his brother with Penelope Decker, he felt invincible.

“I can assure you, Detective, that my restored invulnerability has very little to do with my feelings for you. It’s got to do with unworthiness.”

Chloe stepped back, out of his arms. He caught a glimpse of her mouth twisting into a pained grimace before she hid it behind one of her hands. Her glistening eyes went wide with shock.

Dad damn it, he thought. I’m already making a hash of this. Where was Doctor Linda when he really needed her?

“Because I’m human?” she asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Horrified by the rot that Michael’s twisted intimations had left festering in Chloe’s mind, Lucifer stepped forward, grasping her free hand.

“No! No, of course not, Detective. Not _your_ unworthiness. My own.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she reached out and placed the hand that had been hiding her mouth over his heart. Her chin lifted; her lips settled into a familiar stubborn line. A glint of steel replaced the helpless, lost look in her eyes, and Lucifer felt his heart stutter and skip under her hand. There she was – his Detective, the woman whose fiery defiance in the face of injustice was a match to his own; his Chloe, the woman who stood up to demons, to archangels, even to Dad Himself – for him, because she loved him. All of him. 

For a moment his emotions overwhelmed him entirely, just as they had the night he’d believed he’d been saying goodbye to her forever. The night she’d begged him to stay – rending his heart in two by voicing the one desire he could not fulfill. The night she’d first told him she loved him. He hadn’t been able to tell her then; he would never have had the strength to leave her if he had. 

As her lips parted, no doubt to chide him for his comment, he finally gave her the truths she so richly deserved to hear.

“Or rather, a much-delayed sense of worth, thanks in great part to you. And where you're concerned, darling, rest assured my invulnerability is truly only skin deep. I'm sorry I ever gave you cause to believe otherwise." Lucifer pressed her hand tighter to his chest, wanting her to feel his heartbeat. "This remains as vulnerable to you as ever. I love you, my brave, beautiful Detective. You are everything I never thought I could have, every desire I hid even from myself. My family would call it blasphemy, but you, Chloe - you are my alpha and omega.”

Lucifer cupped her tear-dampened cheek before pressing a kiss filled with the deepest longings of his ancient soul to her lips. He groaned deep in his throat as she melted into him, every nerve delighting to her touch. He felt fire – divine and infernal – rush through his veins – Devil and Lightbringer united in devotion to the being that had been the key to his redemption. It had been his path to walk and his choice to walk it, but she had opened the door and remained his guiding light.

“Lucifer,” Chloe gasped, dazed eyes blinking open as he shuddered in her arms. “What…?”

Lucifer made a strangled sound midway between a sob and a rueful laugh.

“That, my love, was the walls of bloody Jericho coming down.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lucifer but, man, is it hard to get that guy to talk about feelings sometimes! Now I wait and see if Chloe wants a turn next - or I might work on a little 'missing scene' from part 2, of Dan and Lucifer at the precinct after Chloe tells them to play nice - probably Dan POV.


End file.
